Henry VIII and Queen Grace
by MadisonAva
Summary: What will happen when Grace Fairbound, a university student falls into the time of the Tudors? How will she change history? And will it be for the better or for the worse? Rated M, just incase. I don't know what it will turn into. HENRY/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First story about the Tudors, Enjoy! Alternate Universe. Sorry for the short chapter, I just want to see the response before I continue.**

**Read and Review**

Growing up with a historian father made me really love the library. The smell of the books and all the wondrous information you could find were just aspects of it all. You could almost always find me in the history section, looking up books of past Kings and Queens. It fascinated me. Everything in those books had actually happened and to be honest I couldn't really get my head around it. It was my last day ever in this library that had been like a second home to me, not that I knew that. It was located in London, just around the corner from my apartment I currently shared with my gay friend, Ben. He was a great laugh and always gave me the best advice. I enjoyed going home to a cooked meal courtesy of Ben and a glass of wine every night. I was reading a book on Queen Victoria and Prince Albert. A love so great, it made me intensely jealous. I found it more than a bit weird that they were first cousins, but I guess that was normal in those days. They were so in love. I could only hope that I would find a love like that. These days I was studying so much that I had not time for relationships. Well I never really had. Still a virgin… for 22 years old, it wasn't ideal but what could I do? I needed to get my law degree. I closed the book and put it back in its place - I would get it out another day. Usually I would be in the library until it closed at 5PM but I had a paper due tomorrow and so I was leaving around 3PM.

"Excuse me miss," a voice interrupted my walk to the door.

Turning around I saw a young boy with tears in his eyes. I remember I didn't notice his odd clothing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He only replied with mumbling so I crouched down beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him and that's when everything changed.

The next thing I knew I was being turned and twisted and falling in every direction possible. I couldn't open my eyes but I knew the boy wasn't with me. He disappeared as soon as I had touched him. Everything seemed to slow down and I landed on what I thought was a bed. Bringing my hands to my head, I slowly opened my eyes. I was in quite a large room. It was old, that I could tell. Whoever lived here was rich, and have a love for luxurious interior. I realised that my instincts had been correct when I thought I'd landed on a bed. It was soft and I think it was king-sized. I turned around to look behind and me and nearly screamed. There was someone sleeping in the bed. How they didn't wake up when I landed I would never know. I jumped up as they turned in their sleep. I walked backwards as the eyes of the most handsome man I'd ever seen opened.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOMS," he shouted at me once he woke up properly and saw me cowering in the corner.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how I got here. One minute I was in the library, and the next I landed on your bed!" I replied as quickly as I could.

"That's not possible. Why are you lying to me? Do you not know who I am?"

After he said that, I looked at him. Really looked at him. He had short auburn hair and light blue eyes and was quite tanned. I peeked at his clothing, but it wasn't what normal guys wore to bed. Thinking back to all the books I had read, it was most likely a 16th century bed shirt.

"I… I have no idea. I'm sorry if that offends you but I can't say that I've ever met you before," I said truthfully.

He sat up more, got out of his bed and stood so close to me that I could feel his breath, "I am the King of England, you must know who I am."

I gave a snort of disbelief, was this guy crazy?

"I'm really confused. Are you being serious? You're the King of England? It's not possible."

"It's the truth. I am your King. Henry the 8th. Now answer my question, who are you?" He didn't seem very impressed with what I had been saying. I mean this guy could be a serial killer, better just to go along with whatever he's doing.

"My name is Grace Fairbound."

"Of the Fairbound family in Norfolk?" He seemed genuine to me. There was no way I had actually gone back in time though. My only conclusion was that someone had knocked me out and this was a dream. Yes, that's what would have happened.

"Er… No. I'm from London."

He nodded and took a step backward, probably realising I was not a threat and looked me up and down. Though how could I be a threat… if all this was real, I was only a woman. A look of confusion passed across his face, "What are you wearing? I've never seen anything like it."

"Just a simple shift dress and pumps." Was this guy for real? I couldn't handle this. I felt sick. I felt tired. I needed to wake up from this weird dream.

"You're not from this time are you?"

I looked him in the eyes and saw he looked impatient. It was then that I realised I had not answered him for a long while. I suddenly felt faint. What I believe was 2 days later, I woke up in the very bed I had landed on after a strange encounter with a little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ AND REVIEW! I'm hoping to get as many chapters up as I can while I don't have anything going on at school.**

**Chapter 2**

I was hoping to wake up to the smell of crisp bacon and the face of Ben. Of course, that didn't happen. Instead I woke up to many unfamiliar faces looking, no staring at me.

"Are you here to kill the King?" asked a very handsome gentleman on the left.

"Well good morning to you to," I replied.

I heard a laugh to my right and there sitting on a golden chair was the King himself. King Henry VIII. How was all this possible? I looked away and back to the young man.

"I will repeat, are you here to kill the King?"

"No of course I'm not."

"Are you here to kill the Queen?"

"Remind me again, who is the Queen?" I wasn't sure of the year so it could have been any of his first 3 wives because he was still quite young.

"Queen Catherine of Aragon."

"Ah. No I am not here to the kill the Queen."

"Then if you don't mind me asking, my lady. Why are you here?" asked another gentleman. I realised that it must be Cardinal Wolsey. I'd always felt sorry for him when I read his biography. Those Boleyn men just had it in for him.

"I'm not exactly sure, Cardinal. I don't even know how I got here." Also I don't understand how they were speaking mainly proper english, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Excuse me, I think she should tell us her story before we go any further," This came from quite a large man standing by the window. He walked over to me and introduced himself as Thomas Boleyn. Oh, how I hated this man. He forced his daughter Anne into the hands of a powerful King, ruining her life and damning her to hell.

"So very nice to meet you, Thomas Boleyn. I was in the library in London, and a young boy came to me and he was very young. Tears in eyes and mumbling responses. I crouched down beside him and tried to comfort him. Only when I put my hand on his shoulder, I began to fall into what I can only describe as a time warp. And then I landed here on this bed. The King woke up and we talked. Not for very long though, as I fainted." I finished my story but I don't think it helped any of the men understand the situation.

"What is your name?" asked a middle-aged man, going by what he looked like I guessed he was Sir Thomas More.

A voice however interrupted me answering, "I already told you all, it was Grace Fairbound."

"Of the Norfolk Fairbounds?" Thomas More asked me.

"No. Not exactly. I'm from London. If you don't mind, your majesty," I said turning to King Henry, "could I talk to you alone?"

Of course, this started a whole lot of arguing. Eventually the King managed to convince them it would be fine and that I wasn't going to murder him and they all left.

"What is it you want to say?"

"I remember you saying before I fainted that I wasn't from this time, how did you know?"

"Your clothes, and the fact that you had no idea who I was."

"Do your subjects know?"

"Only Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk."

"The one who asked me if I was going to kill you and Catherine?"

"Yes. How far into the future are you from?" he asked. Suddenly very interested, almost child-like.

"What year is it?"

"1527."

"You're close to annulling your marriage with the Queen?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm from the year 2012. Making this 485 years before my present time."

"I will give you your own rooms for you to rest."

"Thankyou, your majesty.

"I would like to see you sometimes, just to talk."

"Of course," I got up to leave but just as I reached the door I remembered about Anne, "I beg of you, your majesty. Do not marry Anne Boleyn."

He turned his head sharply and was about to say something but I had already left the room.

The rooms I had been given where stunning. It consisted of a bedroom, and lounge and a bathroom. Those all together were probably twice the size of my apartment. I sat down on the bed and my thoughts began to take over. My main problem was that bathroom. It was had one chamber pot in it. What on earth was I supposed to do with that? I had been shuffled to my rooms in the middle of the night so no-one could see me. After all I was still in my 21st century clothes. A young girl probably only 17 came to help me settle in. I was given many luxurious dresses. It was a good thing I hadn't cut my hair, that would have made everything worse. The girls name was Margaret Kenward and she was a miracle worker with hair. We had stayed up just to get to know each other and she suggested sorting out my hair.

"My lady, your hair is very uh difficult."

"Grace, please."

"As you wish."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can figure something out."

I laughed, "Good. The King has requested to see me tomorrow morning and I should probably look my best."

"Of course you must! You need to get to bed and have a good sleep. I will wake you up when its time." She shuffled me over to my bed and I promptly fell asleep. I dreamt of Ben, the library and my law degree.

Margaret woke me up earlier than I expected.

"Well, it will take us awhile to get you dressed," she said.

I looked around at the outfit she had laid out for me. It was a beautiful turquoise colour, with gold beading. It was a good thing I was skinny, otherwise I would never have fit into that corset. Nearly an hour later I was ready to go meet the King. Margaret came with me, as I had no idea where to go. We were walking through a hall amongst many people when a shout came from the other end.

"THE QUEEN. THE QUEEN."

Queen Catherine of Aragon turned the corner with 4 of her ladies, one of which I saw was Anne Boleyn. She was one of the most beautiful middle-aged woman I had ever encountered. Next to Jane Seymour she was most likely one of the Kings most beautiful wives. I bowed as she passed me not daring to come up until Margaret tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

We reached the Kings rooms and he stood up as I entered. I realised Margaret hadn't come in with me and I immediately began to panic. I bowed as low as I could until he spoke.

"Grace Fairbound, I'm glad that you could come," he said.

"It's not like I had anywhere else to be."

He laughed and motioned for me to take a seat.

"I'd like to talk about a very serious matter."

"Go ahead, your majesty."

What he said next was the last thing I was expecting but I should have expected it really.

"Why should I not marry Anne Boleyn, the love of my life?"

I nearly fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for another chapter! Glad to see that some people are actually reading it, haha! Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 3**

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why on earth did I open my big mouth and tell him not to marry Anne Boleyn. I should have known that he was already in love with her by this time, not just captivated. Also, while I was worrying over Anne's safety, I forgot about Elizabeth. The daughter she is meant to have. The daughter that turned into a Queen, one of the greatest England has ever had. She needs to be born. I can still save Anne. I can and I will.

"Answer me," demanded Henry.

"I seem to have made a mistake, don't worry about what I said," silently pleading that he would leave it be.

"I doubt you made a mistake, Grace Fairbound. Why should I not marry Anne? Do you know something from the future?"

"No, of course not! I've thought it over and I realised I made a mistake and if we could just let it go then that would be great."

He didn't look convinced but he agreed with a nod to stop talking about it.

"My marriage is to be annulled very soon. I need you to talk to Catherine."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Catherine is partially hysterical at this moment and I need someone to calm her down. You seem like the perfect person."

"Whatever you wish, your majesty."

"Also I would like to introduce you to my Anne."

Oh for the love of god, this man will be the death of me I'm sure.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Leave."

Once leaving the Kings rooms, I made my way to Catherine. She must have known I was coming for I was let in without a worry. I looked around quickly before greeting her. It was glorious, filled with gold and jewels beyond my imagination.

"Grace, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thankyou, your majesty. It's a great honour to be in your company."

"I've been told your circumstances by Charles Brandon."

"Oh! So you know my story?"

"Indeed. Please take a seat."

I took the large chair opposite her. I didn't really know what to do so I sat there until she spoke again. After all she was the Queen.

"I've also been told that you are here to calm me down."

"Er, yeah. You don't seem partially hysterical to me."

"What happens to my Mary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to tell me what happens to my daughter for I long for her success."

"I can't tell you that. It will change the future!"

"Surely you being here as already changed it."

I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't even fully comprehended what was going on here. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her about Mary. It might help save Mary too from her future.

"In my time there is this scary chant children do in front of a mirror. It's meant to make someone appear afterwards…"

"Why would they do that?"

"It doesn't actually happen. It's just to scare people, it's fun sometimes. The chant is 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary'."

Catherine looked shock, "My Mary?" she said in a trembling way.

"Yes your Mary. She becomes Queen in 1553 and calls for the murder of hundreds of people."

"No. This isn't true. Stop with your lies! Get out. Get out!"

I nearly ran from the room. Catherine of Aragon is a scary lady when she is angry. I walked down the corridor to calm myself. Of course she wouldn't believe me! What was I thinking? I've ruined everything. I needed to get out but this place was like a huge maze. After turning right and left multiple times I found a door that lead me outside. Fresh air was just what I needed.

"Did you manage to calm down the Queen?"

I quickly turned around to find Charles Brandon leaning against a tree.

"Not really, but to be honest I made her more hysterical than she already was" I replied.

"That is a shame. The King will not be happy."

"I tried my best, your Grace! What does he expect of me? I haven't even been here 3 days." The Queen was not the hysterical one.

He moved closer, I finally knew what my father meant by calling Brandon a womaniser.

"I'm not sure, Grace. Stay out of trouble with the King and you will do well here."

He moved even closer.

"Back off, Brandon."

He smirked.

"Not a chance."

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. Moving with such skill that I'd never experienced. I'm ashamed to say I kissed him back, until a cough interrupted.

"I see you two are well acquainted now."

Peering over Brandon's shoulder, it happened to be Thomas Boleyn, not who I was expecting.

"Boleyn," Brandon all but grunted, "Will you excuse us?"

Boleyn bowed and I was pushed away from his sight.

"I hate that man more than anything."

"I can tell. Though I know much about him, he doesn't seem so bad now." You cannot imagine the force of my hand as it covered my mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Just that uh he doesn't seem so bad."

"What do you know?"

"Nothing! I will tell you once Anne Boleyn has a child."

I ran, for the second time that day.

I wanted to be at home. In my apartment with Ben, wearing track pants and an old woollen jersey. I realised that I hadn't even eaten that day and went to find Margaret. Only before I could enter my rooms, I was pulled into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I have no idea where this story is going and I'm just making it up as I go so go easy on me :b**

**Chapter 4**

I was forcefully turned around only to see that my kidnapper was not Charles Brandon who I thought it may have been. It was Thomas Boleyn. I was definitely in trouble.

"You! Why would you dare tell the King he couldn't marry Anne?" he shouted but while still whispering.

"I made a mistake. Perhaps if you had talked to the King, then you might have known that."

"You will do everything in your new found power to make sure Anne marries the King or god help me I will accuse you for something so scandalous that the Majesty himself will call for your execution."

"Ooooh, bring it on. Though I do promise you that with or without my help the King will marry Anne. Anne will become Queen," I replied. I was not about to make myself worry about everything the whole time I would be here. This is my life and I decided to live it.

"Then why if you believe she will become Queen, would you tell the King not to marry her? You silly girl, you know nothing of the life of royals."

"That is where you are wrong Sir Boleyn. I know a lot about the life of royals. And as I have told you before, I made a mistake."

"My threat still stands," he said.

"Ah Sir Thomas and Grace Fairbound, I'm glad to see you are both getting on well," said the King who had just turned the corner. Boleyn bowed and I curtseyed as he passed.

I turned back to Boleyn only to find him gone, what a coward.

Later that night I found myself relaxing in my rooms with Margaret.

"Margaret, tell me about the King."

"What do you want to know?" she said.

"Anything. Something recent about him I guess."

"Well, I don't know much but there are whispers at the moment about him. Of course anyone found to be spreading rumours would be sent to the tower… Maybe I shouldn't tell you!"

"No, please. I will vouch for you, you will not be harmed while I'm here."

"You promise?"

"Of course Margaret. I would do anything for you. You have helped me so much settling into court."

She took a moment to decide, "Okay, the rumours are that he believes his marriage with the Queen to be a lie. That she could not bear him a son because she had previously been married to his brother."

Of course, I already knew that but I pretended to look shocked. I liked Margaret, she was a sweet girl and was a real help to me. Little did I know then that someone had slipped into the room and slipped out during our conversation.

Nearly an hour later there was a knock on the door. I offered to open it. I found some of the Kings men, horrid men I could tell.

"We are here to arrest Margaret Kenward on suspicion of treason," said the front man. The others pushed past me and went towards Margaret.

"NO!," I shouted so loudly they stopped in their tracks, "You will not take her anywhere until I speak to the King. Do you understand me?"

"You do not have that kind of power," said a young man on my right.

"I do not care what kind of power I have. You will not touch her until I have an audience with the King."

Margaret was so frightened. She was trembling in her chair and I felt so sorry for her. It was I who had encouraged her to tell me. At least I was living up to my end of the bargain.

A nod from the front man told me I had been listened to. They all walked out and we waited.

"Marge, listen to me. It's all going to be alright. Do not worry, I will save you from this. I am so sorry for getting you into this mess. I have no idea how they found out!"

"It's okay, Grace. I shouldn't have listened to the rumour in the first place."

I hugged her so tightly and held her hands until the King walked into the room.

We curtseyed.

"Your Majesty," I said, "Why are you here? I thought we would come to you."

"No it's easier to stop rumours by coming to you. She has committed treason," he said while pointing at Marge.

"She has a name," I replied.

"I AM THE KING, YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY," he shouted at me.

"I apologise your majesty, but I beg you not to convict Margaret! She was only doing what I told her to," I pleaded.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd heard of rumours going around and I asked Margaret if she knew. She responded positively and I forced her to tell me."

"Grace, what-"

"Sh, Margaret. It will be alright."

"Is this the truth, Lady Margaret?"

She looked to me and I nodded. Almost pleaded with my eyes to make her say yes. She was too young to go through something like this.

"Yes, your majesty," she said. I smiled at her to let her know she had done the right thing.

I looked back towards the King, waiting for him to make his decision. I watched him closely as his face changed from what I recognised as anger to understanding.

"I have made my decision about this situation. Margaret you are free from being convicted. Grace Fairbound, you are to go to the tower."

Fuck. I didn't see that coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! This is the first time I've had a spare moment in ages so here my lovelies is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

I'd been here for one long week. In this tower that despite me being in quite a comfortable room still smelled of rats and things I didn't even want to think about. I was quite shocked, as you can imagine when I was told I was going to be sent to the tower. I'm glad I saved Margaret but I nearly fainted. Margaret has been to see me a few times of course. As soon as she walks in and sees me, she starts sobbing and then I spend the whole time trying to calm her down instead of getting information about my situation from her. I'd thought a few times about what would happen if I was sentenced to death. If I would have my head chopped off or if I would be hanged. Neither sound that delightful. I'd rather be shot in the head. Though I really hadn't done anything wrong, I now understood how powerful the King was. I lay my head down on the 7th day and went to sleep.

I woke up at the sound of a knock.

"Hello?" I said while still trying to get used to the dark.

"The Majesty is here to see you," replied the voice.

Here we go. As the doorknob turned a thousand scenarios ran through my brain. While my head silently pleaded that this would be a positive outcome.

The King entered, and I curtseyed. Behind him was Thomas Boleyn.

"Grace Fairbound," he said.

"Yes?"

"You are to be sentenced to death on charges of treason."

"This is ridiculous! I haven't committed treason at all! This has all been exaggerated," Thomas Boleyn moved and I pointed, "This is all your fault, Boleyn. I bet this is your doing. If I were you I'd stop threatening people then being the cause for their death otherwise you will have no friends left on this earth." I sat down, exhausted by the shouting that had come out of my mouth.

Thomas moved closer to me, "Don't be a fool Miss Fairbound. I had nothing to do with this."

I rolled my eyes and caught the Kings eyes. He looked torn, this was my chance.

"Ever since the moment I arrived here, your majesty, I have been nothing but a humble and obedient servant. Don't listen to this coward, who for some reason fears me."

"Nonsense!" shouted Boleyn.

"I take back my statement. You are to be welcomed back to court, to Lady Kenward and to your rooms. Though keep in mind if I ever hear the word treason with your name, I will not hesitate to sentence you once again to death," said the King after a moment or two of thought.

"Thankyou your majesty."

Thomas Boleyn and King Henry left the room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

The next morning I woke up in my own rooms. I realised that I hadn't seen Margaret when I had returned the night before. I heard a scream and got up as fast as I could, only to be pushed back down.

"You're back! You're back. I was so frightened for you, Grace."

"Margaret, please. Release me from your hold," I replied laughing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just so overjoyed that you weren't sentenced to death."

"It's fine, it's fine. Let's get me ready, huh?"

"Of course."

In the middle of doing my corset, a knock came on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Charles Brandon walked in with more confidence than I had ever seen.

"Margaret, leave us. I will come get you after."

As soon as Margaret left us. I turned around and faced him.

"Can I help you, your grace?" I said with a curtsey.

"Yes, yes you can."

"With?"

"I was wondering if you remember that moment we had in the gardens the other week."

"Of course, I do," I replied.

"I wanted to pick up from where we left off."

"It's not going to happen, Charles! It can't."

"I don't see why not."

"Are you not married?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" he asked me.

This man was infuriating, "It has everything to do with everything, Charles. I'm not going to get involved with a married man."

He began to look angry, "I will get you one day, Grace Fairbound."

I sighed and called Margaret back in.

"What did the Duke of Suffolk want?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Margaret."

She nodded and went back to doing up my corset.

I decided I would have to go make peace with the Queen. I couldn't leave it like that. I took a stroll to her rooms though only this time I had a bit more trouble getting in.

"Please, I need to talk to the Queen," I pleaded with one of her ladies.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll only be a few minutes."

Lady Jane let me in, I curtseyed before the Queen. She waved her hand, telling me to sit next to her.

"Miss Fairbound, please let me apologise for my behaviour the last time you were here. It was not that of a Queen."

"Honestly, your majesty it was to be expected after what I told you. I must be the one apologising. I'm truly sorry."

"I was so shocked. Just to think of Mary doing something like that."

"I understand, your majesty. Do you remember convincing me to tell you by saying because I was already here then I must have already changed the future?"

"Yes."

"I thought about what you said. I don't think Mary will turn out like that. I've had such close contact with you and the King. Not in the way you may be thinking though, your majesty. But because I've had that close contact, I think it will affect Mary in some way. I'm hoping it's positive."

"You have a way with words."

"I try."

"Thankyou for coming here. For apologising and making me feel better about the whole situation. I would like to see more of you sometimes."

"Of course, your majesty. I would like that."

"You are also invited to the dinner we are having tonight. It will only be myself, the King, the Duke of Suffolk, his wife, and a few more of the Kings subjects."

"It would be a pleasure, I will make sure to be there. If you don't mind, would I be able to bring along Margaret Kenward."

Catherine thought it over for a second before saying, "Yes of course. I would like to talk to her about some clothing for Mary."

I nodded and stepped out of her rooms. What a relief, but now I had to go to get ready for a dinner, with Charles Brandon. And his wife. Oh lord.


End file.
